Seven Dwarfs Mine Train
Seven Dwarfs Mine Train is a family-style steel roller located in the Fantasyland area of the Magic Kingdom. Themed to Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, specifically the Seven Dwarfs, it was constructed as the final phase of Magic Kingdom's 2010-2014 New Fantasyland expansion. Ride history 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage (1971-1994) Much like Disneyland, Magic Kingdom was home to a submarine voyage. The attraction was an E-ticket attraction, themed to Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. The ride was removed in 1994 and replaced with a makeshift meet-and-greet area for Ariel. Pooh's Playful Spot (2005-2010) After the Submarine Voyage attraction was removed, along with the Ariel meet-and-greet, there was nothing occupying the lagoon in the back of Fantasyland. In 2004, Disney drained the lagoon, removed the sets, and demolished the infrastructure. They then levelled the terrain and made way for Pooh's Playful Spot, a playground area for little kids similar to Redwood Creek Challenge Trail. The area was closed as part of the New Fantasyland expansion in 2010. New Fantasyland announcement In 2010, Disney announced New Fantasyland, an expansion spanning over several years in which the enterity of Fantasyland would be rethemed. The announcement was made for the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, a family-style steel coaster. Fans favored the mine train announcement hugely since the original Snow White attraction was removed in 2012. Construction Construction began shortly after Pooh's Playful Spot was demolished. Unlike most roller coasters, the construction for Seven Dwarfs Mine Train and the neighboring Snow White-themed area took an estimated 3.5 years. Opening The new area featuring ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''was dedicated on May 2, 2014. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train soft opened on May 21, 2014, and opened to the general public on May 28, 2014. Ride synopsis The ride begins with a small drop, followed by sharp right and left turns. After completing the left turn, the vehicle enters the brakes and ascends the first of two lift hills. The vehicle makes a small drop, turns right, and drops again before curving to the right again. It ascends a tiny hill before making a downwards left-hand turn. The vehicle turns right again and then turns left again. The mid-ride brake system then initiates. Dwarfs' Mine The vehicle enters a dark cave, decorated with Animatronics of the Seven Dwarfs and colorful gems scattering the floor and cave walls. On the lift hill exiting the cave, "Heigh Ho" can be heard. On a wall to the left, projections of the Dwarfs walking during the song can be seen. Upon scaling the lift, the vehicle descends a small pre-drop, and then plunges via massive drop. Final Area After making an upwards left turn, the vehicle experiences several seconds of flat track before making a downwards left turn before going through several S-bends. The vehicle then turns left into the final brake system. Shortly before reaching the station is a replica of Snow White's cottage, and outside knocking on the door is the Evil Queen hoping to kill Snow White with her diabolical plan. Trivia Records *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train is the first attraction in the world with vehicles that sway. Stats *Several Animatronics used throughout the ride are recycled from the former attraction, Snow White's Scary Adventures. *The ride was planned to open in December 2012, along with the majority of New Fantasyland. *The indoor queue area for the attraction features interactive games. *The coaster was manufactured by Vekoma. *The approximate track length is 2,000 feet. *There are 12 spigots throughout the queue featuring notes on the chromatic scale. Photo Gallery Category:Fantasyland Category:2014 Category:Rollercoasters Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Coaster Wiki